A girl named Cat
by cwizard
Summary: an old friend of Jeremy's shows up one day, and this girls brings with her all kinds of trouble, but is she more then what she appears, takes place after season 3, no connection to season 4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Code Lyoko

Jeremie looked at the clock 9:30, then at the screen of his computer with little caring, or meaning. There was little meaning because there was little he could do. Xana had taken William and felled to the net over a week ago. Since then Jeremie has ungraded his friends' Lyoko outfits and found out what, Xana is after. Apparently there are four super computers that exist somewhere on the net, and Carthage was one of them. In order to get the other three; Xana must find and destroy the gates that lead to them. Then easily take out the database and flood the net and eventually the entire plaint with his power and as usual Jeremie and his four friends were the only obstacle in his path. The reason that he didn't care was the fact that one of them had just left the room in a huff. It was the third one in a week, which was bad, but what was worse was he caused it. He knows he shouldn't but he does, he worries too much, is that so wrong. He just doesn't what to lose her, just like he lost . . . the boy shook his blond head to the point were he almost shook his glasses off, trying to shake the memory lose. He looked at the window looking for something to take his mind away from his thoughts. He found it instantly, Jim, the school's gym teacher was standing with his arms crossed, staring at the gate, which was open. Jeremie wondered what he was doing, and on the ground Jim was wondering the same thing.

It wasn't extremely cold, but it was enough to be annoying, the gym teacher gave a shudder and continued to wait. He gave a long sigh and thought ' if she doesn't show I'm going to be pissed,' was the only thing he though. He looked at his watch, 9:31, 'to think this started 12 hours ago. It was 9:31am and there was a phone call that the principal Delmas answered, and although Jim didn't know the full story he's what he was told. At 9:30 a new student will be joining us, apparently all the paperwork, filling and tuition have been dealt with, at that moment he looked kind of nervous and added. Done all before I got the call, and I never even herd of this, but that doesn't matter at 9:30 you, Jim should be here to great her. Jim could understand his bosses discomfort everything done, but no word except the call this morning, to putt it at odd would be an understatement. There was only one other person that he knew of that could do that, and he was still investigating that mystery. Before he could dwell on any more on plots and secrets a car pulled up two people stepped out. One was wearing a black suit and tie and just waked to the trunk and opened it. The other surprised Jim a little more, she had on a long dusty brown coat that went to her brown boots. A pair of dark red oval sunglass blocked her eyes and on her head was a dark-brown cap that had ear flaps. "Hello," she said stinking out a hand with a fingerless glove, which Jim took. "You Jim," he nodded, "we need to get my stuff," before he could say anything she shoved a rather large heavy cardboard box into his hands. Then she took out a large book bag, a very large duffle bag, then a long thin bag, a finally a thin box. Without uttering another word she moved toward the building and the driver took off. Jim ran a little to catch up and even though she was waded down she was moving fast. They were about to reach the dorms when Jim gave a shout, "Ulrich, what are you doing out of your room."

Ulrich jumped and quickly turned, "uh Jim I was just taking a little walk,"

Before Jim could respond there was la bark of a laugh, but boys looked to see the girl she had dropped her things. "You may have come for a walk but will you stay, for a fight," at the last three words she charged throwing a spin kick strait at Ulrich's head and missed by inches she laded and stood still. Ulrich smiled, he was in the mood or a little spar and he knew he could go all out, he readied for and attack.

"Stop," came a strong voice from the middle, "this is no time for fighting," said Jim then pointed at Ulrich "you to bed." Then the girl, "you get your things a follow me!" Before Ulrich left the girl lowered her glasses and meat his eyes. Ulrich froze; her eyes were a blazing orange and seemed to dance like fire. She healed the gaze for just a moment, then winked and rased her glasses, the turned and got her bags. Jim was confused but after giving another look to Ulrich, who was already leaving followed her. "Making friends already uh?" he said laughing, she continued walking. "Uh that was Ulrich Stern, one of my finest students," with that she stopped dead, then shook her head and continued. Jim didn't speak again until he was in front of a door, "this is your room." he put down the box, pulled out a key, the unlocked and opened the door, the girl rushed in putting everything on the bed then looked around, "nice," she grinned at Jim.

He cleared his throat and continued, "breakfast starts at 7:00 a.m. and dinner at 7:00 p.m. and you are not allowed in your room from 8:30am to 4:30pm. For any other rules or questions ask . . . " he trailed off looking out the hall and saw "Aelita, she's Ulrich's friend." The pink haired girl turned when he heard her name, she looked a little distressed but hid it.

"Hello Jim," she said cheerfully, then noticed the girl, "who's she?"

Before Jim could answer the girl spoke "Catherine Moores, pleased to meet you Aelita," she said bowing deeply.

Aelita was taking slightly aback but nodded and smiled in return, "I'm Aelita Stones, I hope you like it here Catherine."

"Oh like the rock group, and call my Cat, please" Cat said coming out of her bow.

"You like them?" Aelita taken sum-what stunned, no one seemed to be a fan but her.

"Hell yea, The Stones, The Beatles, Elvis, they rock, no band can compare to the old rockers."

"Well" Jim cut in "it seems that you're enjoying yourself, so I'll leave you to get settled," with that Jim turned and left.

"Anyway," Cat said with a wave of her hand we can talk while I unpack," she took her duffle bag and went to the small chest of draws.

"Need a," she stopped mid-sentence Cat simple opened one drawer and shoved all manner of clothes in it, then the next two, then threw the empty bag under her bed.

"Now, about your boy trouble," Cat said as she took out a mess of books from her bag,

Aelita was taking aback, "wha- what?"

"Oh please I've looked at people long enough to know when something is on their minds, and you my dear have a big someone."

Aelita opened her mouth, but to say what, deny it, defend it, no "yea, something like that," accept it.

"A fight?" Cat asked hooking up a laptop, "over something stupid." Aelita just nodded. "Well rather then you sharing in either the guy or the fight I'll just ask you two simple questions. Is it something worth losing him over?

"Of course not," Aelita spun and looked at Cat, "he's more important to me then anyone," after she said this she went red.

"So he's your most important person," Cat said almost with a laugh, then waved it off, "the second is just as simple. Do you want to be right, or do you want to be together?"

Aelita didn't answer, but nodded turned and said, "thanks,"

Cat lowered her sunglasses and looked at her, then added, "however, just because you forgive him, doesn't mean you can't let him sweat a little," then winked.

Aelita giggled then excused herself giving a good night, Cat then screeched, took off her coat and gloves. Then she opened the box and pulled a very small dark brown chest and opened it and took out a picture. "So that was Aelita," she said softly to herself lying on the bed, the picture she held was of a pink haired girl who was a few feet from her door. Under the picture typed was the name Aelita Stones, written beside that in red was the word "Hopper."

-well that's it for this chap, R&R-


	2. Chapter 2

I don't or will ever own Code lyoko

Jerimie was miserable, Aelita sat behind him with Ulrich, because if Odd sat with her he would untamedly get them both into trouble. Odd was sympathetic with Jerimie though "relax, Aelita probably just wants to make you sweat, I've had it done to me before."

Jerimie grinded and added, "a few dozen times," Odd glared at his friend, but let it go, turning his attention, however brief it was, to Mrs.(Miss?) Hertz. She was about to go into her lesson when there was a knock on the classroom door, and it was Jim. Mrs. Hertz rolled her eyes, but wavered her hand in welcome.

"Uh, sorry Suzann, but I have a new student here, and she needed to be shown to her class." Jim said as Cat walking in, she wore a long coat, she glasses and a leather hat with ear flaps and no rim Ulrich and Aelita smiled at her, for reasons of there own, Odd joined the rest of the class in wonder, and Jerimie didn't even notice her.

"Well Jim thank you now, I'm sure you have your own class to attend to," said Mrs. Hertz without looking at him, Cat just stood there smiling.

Jim looked like he wanted to say something, but then just gave Cat a pat on the back and left, Mrs. Hertz turned to her. "Well first take off that hat and glasses and introduce yourself," Cat smiled as she took off her glasses and hat she bowed low fanning out her arms. When her hat came off her brownish golden mane of hair fell from it. Then she spoke and rased her glowing orange eyes to meet the class. "My name is Catherine Moores, please call me . . . " she never got to finish her sentence, because a second before Jerimie looked up when he heard her name, the next few seconds were pure confusion and would be told 20 different ways throughout the week. Jerimie upon meeting Cat's eyes, gave a large yelp, fell off his chair, but was up a second later yelling. "K, what on earth are you doing here!!" he trotted forward and was face to face with Cat, she just looked around and said quit enough for everyone to hear.

"Well you see I'm here on a super secret mission, apparently there is a place called school, where these people called teachers share the information that they know with these students. I'm here to learn all I can about this and report back." There were a few laughs from around the room Mrs. Hertz was about to tell both of them to take their sets, then Jerimie started ranting. No one, not even Jerimie knew what he was really saying, but it was obvious he was fuming. Cat let it continue for a little less then a minute, then without warning or cause, she gave him a tiny kiss on the nose. He froze, one hand in a fist in the air the other pointed at Cat, no one spoke, even Mrs. Hertz was stunned into silence. "As I was saying," Cat continued looked past the stunned Jerimie, "call me Cat."

"Well then," Mrs. Hertz said reconvening quickly from the shock, "both of you to your sets, and I want no talking." Cat walked quickly to an open set near the back, and Jerimie returned to his own. Mrs. Hertz watched both Cat and Jerimie, the later of whom made very clear to his neighbor that he wasn't going to talk.

Mrs. Hertz continued her lesson and got, the same amount of response as she normally gets. Odd looked like he was going to pass out, Sissi was ignoring her Ulrich looked confused, and the rest of the class was a mix of confusion and hurried notes. Then she looked back and saw Cat, she was reading from a book not even trying to hide it. She walking over to her desk and stared at her, she continued reading. Then Mrs. Hertz spoke, "Catherine, since you seem so interested in that book, maybe you can tell the class what you are discussing.' She did this to only people who she knew needed a good kick in the pants, Odd got it almost daily. However, Cat without looking up answered, "certainly madam, you were about to tell the class about volcanoes, which are created by vents opening up from the earths crust. Most of these volcanos are situated along the tectonic plates, which is more or less the earth's crust. When these vents hit the service, they need to expel all the magma, or liquid rock, that has traveled with it. This is what makes an eruption, and depending on the conditions, depends upon the level of magnitude of the eruption. And despite being able to destroy every thing in it's path eruptions also help creates land, and many useful rock that we use."

This was a first, she had been at this school less then 24 hours and she did what took Jerimie a week to do, leave Mrs. Hertz speechless. After about a minute of the most silence that had been herd that day, she recovered. "Th-that's right, uh very good, Cat," Cat looked up at her, she continued, "I must know where you learn that?"

Cat just smiled and said "let's just say I paid attention in Ms. Frizzle's class, and Mr. Nye was a great tutor." Mrs. Hertz looked confuse, but let it go, no one saw Jerimie roll his eyes.

Mrs. Hertz got serious, "despite knowing the material, I will not permit reading in my class, put that book away," but before she could respond, curiosity took another nibble at her, "what are you reading anyway?" Cat closed the book, making the page and rubbed the spine, printed in fading silver the words, "Holy Bible" were clearly legible. Mrs. Hertz, stared at Cat as she tucked the book into her coat pocket. Cat continued to smile as she nodded to the front of the room, Mrs. Hertz marched up to the front and continued teaching. The class went on as normal and ended as usual, but as Cat left she looked at Mrs. Hertz and said in a whisper.

"I know you don't believe, but if you want to try and prove me wrong then just name the place and time, though not during class." With that said she winked and left Mrs. Hertz to sit sighing in her chair.

As Cat left, Jerimie along with Ulrich and Odd were waiting, Aelita had run off saying she was meeting Yumi for lunch. Cat stopped in front of a very angry looking Jerimie, Cat matched him, making no other moved. A few people were watching this odd stand off, that lasted a good ten seconds. Then Jerimie smiled and bust out laughing, Cat smiled and laughing in return, then they shared a friend ly hug, and she messed up his hair. "Guys," he said turning to his friends, "this is Cat, Cat this is Ulrich and Odd."

Ulrich merely nodded at Cat, but Odd gave a flourish bow and said, "my lady, it is a pleaser to be introduced to such a lovely girl as yourself," he looked up and smiled.

Cat was smiling to, but in a way that made Jerimie back away slowly, her hand flashed and grabbed the front of Odd's shirt, yakking him up. Her eyes blazed as hers meet his, he was stunned, "I'm not someone who is fooled by flattery, tricked by honeyed words, of jerked around by ego driving playboys, do I make myself clear!" Odd just gulped and nodded, Jerimie whimpered about her being evil, but no one caught it.

Ulrich choose that time to say, "well why don't we go to lunch, I'm sure the girls are waiting for us."

Cat looked at Jerimie, who nodded, Cat was stunned "wow Jerimie has girls now, I'm stunned."

"Gees K, I know you don't I?"

"Why did you just call her K?" asked Ulrich, Odd was afraid to speak.

Jerimie was about to answer, when he paused, then said "rather then explain to you let's go to lunch, if I explain things more then once it will get very annoying."

And with that they moved on.

Well that will be it for now, so until next time


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Code Lyoko

Aelita stormed out of the building and crossed into the cafeteria, still infuriated, all because of Cat. She treated her as a friend and she knew Jerimie this whole time, well it's not like you told her that you knew him, the logical side of her brain told her. "Be quiet, can't you see I'm fuming here," she told herself as she entered the cafeteria and took a seat. She sat there for a second when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Aelita, what are you doing here alone?" it was Yumi and she looked concerned, Aelita didn't meat her eye for a moment then took a breath.

"I just needed some time alone," she replied steadily.

"Well if you wanted that choosing a cafeteria at lunch time my not be the greatest of chooses," both girls looked at the other girl that sat across from them, it was Cat. "Another thing, I don't see why you are so upset, I have no, I reiterate, not a drop, of romantic feeling for Jar." then she looked pleasantly at Yumi "hello my name is Catharine Moore, but please call my Cat."

She extended her had, Yumi was taken aback for a second, then took it "Yumi Ishiyama, please to me you."

At that moment Odd and Ulrick sat on either side of Cat each holding two lunches, Ulrick gave his spare to Aelita and odd's extra to Cat, Yumi already had one. Before Aelita started, after the others first few bits she asked "where's Jerimie?"

Cat was first to answer "he hadn't seen me in well over a year and suddenly I show up at his school in his class, I know he won't want to join us." She paused at looked down a little "at least not yet," but then she went back to her meal. The others looked at each other, but before they could say anything a voice broke the silence.

"Hello, I'm Milly and this is Tamiya we are with the Kadic school news program and we would like to ask you a few questions about you, if that's alright?" all but Cat, who was drinking deeply from her glass looked at the two girls, Milly had a tape recorder and Tamiya held a camera. Cat finished and looked at the two girls, her orange eyes seemed to flash.

"No," she said firmly, "you don't really want to know about me you want dirt on Jer, well tough twinkies." both girls looked stunned each stammering incoherently about that not being it, truthfully it was. Cat held up her hand, "look you little tikes seem young and inexperienced, but hey all munchkins are."

Milly's anger flared up instantly "all right so I'm a little younger then you big deal, doesn't mean I should be left in the dark. You think you are so great just cause you're a little older that's," Milly stopped, half the lunch room was now turned to the girl laughing so hard it looked like she was going to fall over.

Cat, after a good minute of hysterical laughter, whipped a tire from her eye, "I'm sorry, but any time a button is that bug I got to push it, I haven't seem a reaction like that in some time." she looked at the confused girl "al right so you want to know something about me, alright. I'm very good at reading people, not just how they're feeling, but their fears, there dreams and most of all what can set them off. Now I like setting people off like I just did, I don't exactly know why, but there are worse hobbies. Of course I can't instantly read someone, but in some cases it's obvious." she finished and took another bight of food.

"Well then," Milly said in the tape recorder that she turned on at the start, "what about you and Jerimie?"

Cat swallowed and looked at Milly "he and I are friends nothing more, we have a long history together and about 90 of it I will not and can not tell you."

"Why not?"

"Well first I would be betraying Jer but more importantly, any story I could tell you about him he has two more on my." Milly looked confused, Cat added "friends are good for fun times and black mail." Cat took another big bit of what ever meat was on her plate, if asked she would have said it was beef or hamster.

"Well is there anything that you can tell us, like how you two met for example?"

Cat leaned back in the chair and swallowed the food in her mouth, she tilled her head back and closed her eye. "What I will tell you of the tall is this, I met Jer when we were both about 2, I was a little older then him, but not by a lot. Anyway we lived on the same street, but never met until one day. I'm not exactly sure why, nor do I care, but a lot of parents had to dumb there kids at someone house for a several hours. I being somewhat antisocial wondered around looking for something to occupy my childish mind. That is when I saw them, bullies, three of them pushing around a small blond boy with black rimed glasses. That's when the words of my father came to me 'toughs who can protect themselves, should also protect those that can't.' I took those words and to sum up kicked some kindergarten ass. After that Jer called me a hero and stoce to me like glue, and we've been friends ever since." she lowered her head and looked at the small crowd gartered around her.

Millie was the fist to speak, "whoa," Cat just smiled, "well, is there anything else you can, or will tell us?" Millie added eagerly.

Cat gave it some thought then shook her head, "no, sorry, but everything else would ever be inconsequential or is secret."

"So, with this crowd the curcus must be in town," Sissi said making her way to Cat, "oh I was right, the freak show is in town."

Without even a blink Cat said "yea and they've waited all this time for the star, no don't disappoint them."

Sissi was stunned, but forged ahead, "do you know who I am, I'm the principles daughter, the queen, the aforementioned diva of this school, you had better learn your place."

"Well I will give you that, you secretly seem like a devil," Cat said smiling.

Sissi growled but then grind "I you certainly seem sharp enough, I don't know why you're wasting time with such loser," she nodded to the group around her.

Before any of them had a chance to come back, Cat let out a chuckle "well," she said "we losers have to stick together. Besides what so bad about it any way, if you, Sissi, consider your self a winner. Well that means that to win you must be cruel, arrogant, selfish, snide, and down right rude and nasty, and if that's the chose I'll gladly be a loser." The whole cafeteria was silent, Sissi, for the first time ever, had been struck dumb.

Then Sissi smiled evilly "I didn't realize that even losers had imaginary friend," she pointed to Cat pocket. "I bet even the to munchkins don't even have one of toughs," everyone looked stunned, Sissi was hitting harder.

Without a word Cat slowly got up, walked close to Sissi and said "it is very sad that you feel that way." then walked past her, giving a wave to everyone behind her.

Sissi turned "hold it, I'm not done with you yet."

Without turning Cat said calmly "but I am done with you."

Sissi, decided to pull her last card, "well you may be able to walk away, but will Jer."

There was a pause, in which Cat stopped and slowly turned, to see, Odd, Ulrick, and Yumi in front of Sissi "wait," she said calmly.

The three of them parted to allow Cat to Sissi "I'm sure that he want be able to fight me off," Sissi said ginning.

Before ulrick had a chance to respond Cat smiled "I'll take that bet," Sissi looked confused. "fight me, I'm challenging you, if you win, I will never speak ill of you again, but if I win you are not to touch my friend."

Sissi looked her up and down, she looked thin a frail, Sissi smiled "deal," before the word had left her mouth completely she sent a kick fling. Cat, very easily side stepped and grasped her leg with one hand. Then sept Sissi's other foot from under her, the pushed forward, they both hit the floor with a thud. Cat had one of Sissi's legs resting on her shoulder, while the other was pined under Cat's weight. Sissi's arms were unmoveable seeing as Cat had them pined under her feet, the action took about a second. Then Cat said very calmly "I win," Sissi straggled, Cat smiled, shall I begin the extreme painful torture, or will you give up."

Sissi looked frightened but was still struggling "you won't dare hurt me."

"I' have no intension to, but when I'm trough, you will be beagling, so give up now and spare your embarrassment." Said Cat smiling this is made Sissi so angry she did something that she had never done, she spit, right into Cat cheek. Unchanged, Cat wiped her cheek in her hand and said, "I kind of hoped you would." Then took off Sissi's shoe and, began tickling her, the crowd was still stunned. Between Sissi's walls of laughter and gasps for air Cat said "there is no grater weapon then laughter." After a good 30 seconds Cat stopped and Sissi admitted defeat, and only after swearing not to hurt Jerimie, did Cat remove herself.

As Sissi picked her self up she said, "this isn't over, no one messes with me and gets away with it."

Cat laugh as she looked at her "my dear, that was my 'don't pick a fight with me' thing, messing with you thing is another animal entirely."

"I would like to see you try," Sissi said angrily, ready for a rematch, Cat smiled and without a word advanced, grabbed Sissi's shoulder, held her for a fraction of a second and brought her lips to Sissi's in a close kiss. It lasted only about a second, which was just long enough for everyone's mouth to drop.

As Cat withdrew she said "well I guess that's another win," and left the cafeteria, with a flabbergasted crowd. She walked only a few feet out when she said calmly, "now what do you want."

Jerimie stepped from behind the building looked angry "what are you doing her?" he demanded.

"I'm here to attend school,"

"and,"

Cat sight and looked at her friend in the eye, "look I realize that you have some you have ever right to be suspicious of me. But I am your friend, I would never hurt you, you know that. I also realize that my return might have to force you to deal with some unresolved issues."

"Shut up about that!" he yell.

'I was right, wonderful,' she thought bitterly "look, we can have plenty of time to talk about past and present issues latter, right now I have a room to finish. She walked forwards and as she past Jerimie said "and for the record, I am also here to look after you." With out a word Jerimie gave Cat a small hug then ran off in the opposite direction. Cat chuckled as she though 'he really hasn't change and of course that's the problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note, sorry it took so long, I own nothing

Cat moved easily into the open hall looking for the door when "Catherine Moores!" she turned slowing smiling at an angry looking Jim.

"Hello Jim how are you this fine afternoon,"

"I was fin until you decided to attack the principle's daughter, he wants to see you, now!"

Cat just shrugged and followed Jim still smiling, they didn't speak till Cat sat in a small armless char across form a large red leather forbidding chair with a bearded man glaring at her, she just smiled at him.

He said "Miss Moore I hope you realize what you have don, Sisi is very upset and quit distraught over your little brutish display. Now, since there was no major damage done I'm willing to give you a warning and I think two hours of detention to think about what you've done." He paused for a moment to see her reaction, there was none, "yes well, now that you are here at this school you need to give other students your respect and courtesy."

"Respect and courtesy are not giving, they are earned, and she did not and has not earned mine," Cat interrupted still smiling.

He looked studded for a second, then recovered "she is your fellow classmate and my daughter, you will show her respect."

"I will when she does,"

"don't take that tone with me, Miss,"

"Well maybe someone should, here you are talking of respect of all, but you specifically say, my daughter, isn't she your student."

"That is just about enough," he stood.

"Not quite, I got a few emails from Jer he told me how Sisi had you rapped around her finger, all it took were a few words from her and the trouble would be gone, what kind of model for respect is that."

Both men, Jim was standing next to the desk, were stuck dumb, the "How dare you make such an accusation to me maybe four hours in detention will teach you some humility and respect you foolish little girl!" he yelled all this and looked ready to go some more, but Cat just hopped out of her chair gave a small bow and went to the door.

She waited for Jim to catch up then turned and said "just so you know people earn my respect by showing that can give it when it's the hardest, good day to you, sir." She and Jim left a very stunned and quit defeated man who sank in his chair thinking about what she just said.

Four hours later Cat emerged from the library to see Mrs. Hertz who gave a small hello and lead Cat into the cafeteria. Cat quickly grabbed a tray and sat across from her new teacher, as Cat started Mrs. Hertz spoke "how can you believe in God?"

Cat swallowed and said "you waited all this time to ask such a simple question?"

"You call that simple?"

Cat was silent for a moment then "my belief and faith in God come from the understanding of the Bible and the world around me."

"But that does not prove he exists,"

"it proves that he exists to me and isn't that all that there needs to be,"

"confirmation of something by one person does not make it truth,"

"Try over two billion," Cat said with a smile

"a good point, but that still does not prove God, show me evidence."

Cat sat there looking at the small amount of food now stuck to her fork, she was either thinking about the answer, or wondering what the hell she was eating. "Well if you want evidence take a look around. This of all the science that goes into this world, everything was exactly what it needed to be in order for life to be made a thrive, how could that be a coincidence."

Expecting this Mrs. Hertz puffed up, "there are trillions upon trillions of planets out there, and with odds like toughs how could all have missed."

Cat looked at her over her glass, set it down and said "I'll give you that, but tell me this, why is it that we, on the planet Earth are the ones who have it."

"That's the question isn't it?"

"All right, how about this then, creationism and evolution, man, the main problem I have with this is that monkeys don't seem to be building many cities."

"That's because they are one step down the evolutionary ladder,"

Cat whispered to herself "I wonder which way they really are, then said "if that's the case then why are they still around, shouldn't all that did exist die out because of natural selection."

"Maybe they learned to life like that, but tell me way are you not trying to throw off all evolution."

"As the saying goes, if you can't beat them, I just happen to figure how God fits into it," Mrs. Hertz waited, "as you know evaluation is nothing more then forced change, over generations, due to a change in the environment. Will here it is, who do you think made that change?" she smiled took a big bight of what she told herself was meatloaf.

Mrs. Hertz was taking a bit aback, mostly because she could refute the question, "that makes sense only if God does exist."

Cat gave a great sigh "are you on that again, all right look, I'll say this once, there is no possible way to ether prove nor disprove God, it cannot be done."

Mrs. Hertz smiled, but before she could say anything Cat continued "and that's the whole damn point, if God were to be proven then where would faith be I believe it was Jesus who said 'the more blessed are toughs who have not seen yet believed.' For God to prove Himself all that faith would be lost, people would go around knowing that at the very end of their lives they could accept and be saved, a deathbed followers, what kind of religion is that?"

Mrs. Hertz went silent, so did the entire lunchroom who was now watch the conversation with interest. "And that faith" Cat continued, "is tremendously strong, people have been killed, some in way so gruesome and hideous they even made the people present sick. But they showed no fear, in most cases converting the people executing them, how's that for faith?"

Mrs. Hertz paused for a moment then said "well maybe that was true a long time ago but in present times."

"Yes they still exist," Cat said looking up, "in 1999 there were two young boys who raged war on a highschool in a small mountain city in the US. They asked a young girl Cassie, I believe, if she believed in God, after confirming this she was killed." Cat was silent a moment, "I like to believe I have that much faith, and though it's easy for me to say it here in safety, but I would have responded the same way. I would gladly give my life for my faith, my God and my savior, can you say that about anything you believe in?" The dead quiet throughout the room was her only answer. "Speaking of which what are your beliefs, science, ha, that's not a belief, you like most atheist attack faith because you have none, you demand prof, but even when you see it you turn your head. You say that there is no God, because you have no God, you pick you stab and you ridicule, but what about you. You demand so much from others, but bring nothing yourself, what has atheists done, not a damn thing." She stood up and was on the brink of yelling "it has never created a masterpiece, healed the sick or quelled fear, it has never given a single answer in this world, gave peace to a trouble being or even dried one damn tear. For it's God alone who created heaven and earth, who breathing into a mound of dirt that became a man. It's God who sits on the mountains of the earth and holes the seas in His mighty hands. It's God who sent is only son to a horrible death at the cross of calvary to save all our souls from hell and the grave. It's God who reins, God who delivers, God who heals and God who is worthy of all praise though out all the lands for all eternity, and that who my God is!" Cat finished with a fairish and to answer there were several "amen"s throughout the room. She looked down at her now empty plate, then at Mrs. Hertz who looked utterly speechless. Cat moved beside her and said quietly, "this will not be the last time you ask, now if you will excuse me." She moved very quickly and quietly out the door and to her room. Once there she collapsed on her bed, then after a few moments open her cell-phone and dialed. After a moment there was an answer, "hello, yes everything is going well, there are some fun things to do, I'll till you more when I'm less tired. . . . I plan to soon don't worry. . . yea I miss you to, goodnight dad.

Well that's it, not much progression in the story, but I felt I needed to write this, anyway more later, till them R&R


End file.
